


all in good cheer

by capo (gliss)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, Food, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gliss/pseuds/capo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve heard chocolate improves the mood of people who eat it.” Judal grins as he catches Hakuryuu sneaking another bite of candy into his mouth. “Muggles discovered this early on, apparently, and then the magical people stole it from them and did shit to their potions to make it more potent.”</p>
<p>“I do feel better,” Hakuryuu admits dubiously, and then, shy: “but it might be because you’re here.”</p>
<p>(Or: Hakuryuu is a werewolf. And Judal is the bringer of sweet things in the night.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	all in good cheer

**Author's Note:**

> for dia, who is a shrek loving meme but very dear.

 

 

Judal catches him next reading by the brook.

It’s summer and the stars are spinning in the sky and Hakuryuu has his wand-light out, the spell traveling like a ball of fuzz down the page. Crickets chirp and gnats swarm, but Hakuryuu doesn’t seem to mind.

“Good evening, Hakuryuu of the most esteemed and noble House of R–”

“What is it, Judal?”

Ah. There it is. The tensing of his shoulders. Hakuryuu’s body is made up of clean lines on the outside, lithe and strong and calm. But now the lines are  _too_  clean and  _too_  calm, calm enough to be rigid. Judal’s eyes flicker upwards. A cloud trails by, cheeky. He smiles back at it.

“Just stopped by to see how you were doing, of course.” He spreads his arms wide and then falls back into the air, which rushes to catch him. Perks of wandless magic. Perks of being a genius. Perks of sucking it up around  _that guy_  and his gang of crooning lackeys. “So, how ‘bout it?”

Hakuryuu shrugs.

“Aww, come on, what is it now? Tongue-tied? Thought we’d moved past this, hey,” Judal rolls over, still half airborne.

“You said you just stopped by to see me,” Hakuryuu replies slowly. “But I’m literally  _locked up in a maze_  right now.”

Judal mirrors his earlier shrug. “Details, details! What’s a maze gonna do to stop me from finding you? Besides, it’s a nice maze.”

“Its  _job_ , maybe?”

“More details.” His grin stretches across his face as he pulls out a bag of sweets from who knows where – his bottomless pocket, maybe. Magic lives inside Judal, stitches along every joint and sinew and elegant edge. Hakuryuu hasn’t ever seen anyone like him before, someone who wasn’t born into magic but rather made for it. He hasn’t ever seen magic love something this hard. “Check this out.”

Before Hakuryuu can get a chance to reject him, Judal flops out of his air-cushion and dumps the bag’s contents into the grass. Some of it is standard – Cauldron Cakes, Fizzing Whizbees, Licorice Wands. But then there are Singing Plums, a Rakushou delicacy, candied yams, a basket of ripe fruit – summer’s peaches, bursting and golden pink and fragrant. And a bottle.

“Please don’t tell me this is –”

“– chocolatesauce!” Judal crows, triumphant.

Hakuryuu stares.

“It’s  _dark_ , too,” there’s a laugh, “so you don’t have to fake not being a wimp by rejecting white chocolate.”

“I – I don’t  _fake_  not being a –”

“You cried the other day when we were walking and a rabbit leapt into our path.”

“I was caught off guard!”

“A  _rabbit_ ,” snickers Judal, but he uncaps the bottle of chocolatesauce and dumps a generous helping of it onto a Singing Plum. The plum hums. “Try it, it’s good.”

Hakuryuu stares a little harder. “It’s past dinnertime –”

“What are you, eight? Your mother locked you up in a fucking maze, have a sense of rebellion or something, won’t you?”

“It’s for my own good, though.” Hakuryuu says this a little dully. He glances towards the trees, where fireflies are starting to disperse. “Better here than… out.”

Judal clucks his tongue and shoves the plum into Hakuryuu’s mouth, waits until the kid bites down reflexively, and then eats the rest of it himself. He was right, it  _is_  good, letting the slow syrup of the chocolate cushion the tartness of the plum. Judging from Hakuryuu’s expression, he thinks the same, especially when he reaches out and tentatively takes hold of the bottle.

Judal has to wonder how much Hakuryuu’s been given. But that’s a talk for another day, or another night, when the moon isn’t as bright and the pale plane of Hakuryuu’s cheek isn’t so transparent and scared.

“Don’t eat all of it at once, half of this is for the recovery day after next,” he says, simply.

“But it’s good.”

“I know.”

“Why are you here, Judal? You never visit me before.”

Always after. Always. Judal knows it too, and maybe that’s why he –

He smiles, bright as the sun. “Can’t I visit you before?”

(Can’t I stay?)

Hakuryuu’s face says  _no_ , but his hands, cupping around a peach with something akin to wonder, say  _yes_ , and his mouth manages a quiet, “I don’t know.”

“Well, I’m here.” Judal drapes himself over Hakuryuu with relish. “You wanna sleep now?”

“I said it’s past dinner, not  _it’s late_.”

“I heard you.”

Hakuryuu sighs. It’s a soft sigh, but it makes its way into the shell of Judal’s ear, and then tucks itself against the nest of his ribs. Judal’s arms come around him gently. His lips touch the edges of Hakuryuu’s scar even more gently. “We’ve  _gotta_  get you out of here.”

“Yeah. After I stop turning into a –”

“Hakuryuu.”

“A  _monster_ ,” Hakuryuu finishes, despondent.

“Could I love a monster?” Judal teases, but still gently.

“ _Everything_  you love is a monster.”

“Everything I love is  _cute_.” His nose nudges the corner of Hakuryuu’s jaw. “Want me to prove it?”

+

(later)

+

“I’ve heard chocolate improves the mood of people who eat it.” Judal grins as he catches Hakuryuu sneaking another bite of candy into his mouth. “Muggles discovered this early on, apparently, and then the magical people stole it from them and did shit to their potions to make it more potent.”

“I do feel better,” Hakuryuu admits dubiously, and then, shy: “but it might be because you’re here.”

Judal lays a hand over his heart in full dramatic swing, but Hakuryuu pushes forward.

“The full moon is tonight.”

“I know.” A pause. Judal reaches over to grab his shirt from the depths of blanket hell. Possibly he’ll never understand why Hakuryuu sleeps with a winter’s worth of blankets  _all year round_ , but at least it’s cute, watching him burrow under everything. “I ain’t going anywhere.”

“I won’t know you when the moon comes up.”

“Sucks that you’re allergic to Wolfsbane.”

“Judal –”

“I know.” For all Hakuryuu gripes about Judal being an idiot, he sure knows a lot. And then Judal smiles at him again – how many smiles is that? enough for a field of sunflowers? – and ruffles his hair. “But, hey, I’ll know  _you_.”

It’s not a confession of anything. Judal tosses the word  _love_  around way too much for his own good and Hakuryuu has never said  _love_  in that context again, not since he was six years old with two perfect blue eyes. But it is good, Judal’s rough edges smoothing out, his sharp eyes soft and warm, his mouth a glow of affection and bright teeth.

It’s good.

Hakuryuu breathes.

 

//  **end**.


End file.
